Shenani-Mikes: Touhou
by Shenani-Mikes
Summary: The first story of Shenani-Mikes in the series, the Mike we follow will unwillingly go into the world of Gensokyo, or better known to us as... The Touhou Project.
1. Prologue: The Beginning?

**To let everyone know who read this before. I had one of my best friends help me edit this. She's a lifesaver. That and i'm going to change the rating to M next chapter because I wasn't sure how I would rate it until now.  
**

* * *

Somewhere in a noiseless empty space in… Well, space a young man floats, the silence sickeningly mind-numbing. To a normal human being that is. No, he is far from normal. He is… Oh, what's that word where you have unlimited power like a god?... Oh yeah! Omnipotent! He's omnipotent, that's right. Now you may be wondering, 'Why is a being of unlimited power just floating there doing nothing?' Well, maybe you should read some more before thinking that you bunch of idiots. And I mean that in the nicest way possible. Trust me, I am a Professional Idiot, I have a degree in idiocy. But I am getting off track. Let's see who the guy is, shall we? And by we, I mean you. I have a story to write. Now go!

He seems to notice you and looks at whatever direction that seems to make sense to look at.

"Hm? Oh! Hello there!" The young man greeted, pleasantly surprised by the sudden unknown, yet not unwelcome event. "I thought I sensed something like another person (or some people I think,) just floating here! Somehow. Anyways, I haven't had a guest in… Well, I don't think I ever had a guest or guests at all, and you are the first I had since I have appeared one day and started floating here!" The young man smiled a big smile, you know the kind where you can tell it's genuine with how the eyes twinkled?

"I think they know how a genuine smile works, dude."

Oh, and did I tell you he can talk to me?

"I don't think you did. But they do now."

Well even if I did or didn't you would've told them anyways.

"Yes, I would've. Wait… do they even know my name or what I even look like?"

No, let me describe to you what our powerful friend looks like. He is a tall fellow. 5'10 tall to be exact, my friends. Or was it 5'9? Whatever. He has a pale complexion, long brown hair that reaches to the middle of his back, hazel eyes, a bit of a mustache, some scruff at the chin, and an Irish smile. Now for his name? Michael, or Mike if you want to call him that. So all in all: he looks like an average guy with long hair.

"And that's what the main character will be for all the stories."

Pretty much a multiverse with many different Mikes going on many different adventures!

"Well, the reason for the multiple versions of the same character in multiple universes is because the author is a lazy moron who can't be original."

Well, he's not wrong. Ok let's get this story moving, I'll take it from here, buddy."

Thanks, man, I'm starting to get a bit tired of writing dialogue for the both of us.

"No problem my friend. Now… how about we watch the start of an adventure?"

* * *

'The week had been great for me. Somehow, I won a free plane trip to Japan for three months. THREE MONTHS. Don't know why the contest made the trip three months but whatever. Anyways, Japan's one of the countries I wanted to visit, and I am extremely happy that I was able to do so! What's my name? The people who hear my thoughts even though that's not possible because I like to internally monologue for fun may know. Well, my friends, family, and people in my neighborhood know me by the name of Michael or Mike. Most people would call me that, too. And right now, I am having a great time. My guide is awesome(in my honest opinion), he is able to speak English fluently and without an 'accent' as he calls it. Whatever that means. But right now that doesn't matter. What does matter right now is me going for a walk and taking in the sights of Tokyo, the city I am currently in.

As I am walking on the sidewalk I see some construction workers fixing up the road. One of them looked up from what he is doing and shouted at me. Soon others started doing the same. Of course, I don't what know what they are saying so I smiled and waved to them. It was until then someone spoke English and said: "Look out! There's a hole in front of you!"

"Wha-oah!?" I tripped and fell forward into some hole in the sidewalk, I almost saved myself but ended up banging my head on the edge of the hole and fell into it, ultimately sealing my fate.

As I was falling and although my vision was blurring I could make out some cherry blossoms scattering in the wind. The only word I could get out was a "What? OOMF!" Ouch… The ground thankfully was completely grassy and flat, but it certainly wasn't enough cushion my fall.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Hello everyone as you can tell this is my first story and that I am only a beginner in making this sort of thing. Right now I need any, and I mean ANY type of criticism. Even if its negative. I'll try to take what you criticized into account to make my stories better. Just a warning though, I'm not gonna be updating like crazy every single day. At best I'll update once a week or if I'm feeling extra inspired, the next day. But I regrettably will have writer's block and possibly not update for a month or more, which probably would happen often. Anyways I'm gonna stop writing and say goodbye for now. Addio~ TheAuthor (PS. The Omnipotent Mike, or Omni-Mike he'll now be called will more or less appear at the beginning and the end of each story.)**


	2. Chapter 1: A Tale Of How Two Idiots Meet

I lay there awake and unmoving for a while in what feels like a grassy field of some kind, but I couldn't tell. 'At least I am still conscious... But man, I am in so much goddamn pain right now...' I move my arms and legs to see if anything is broken. Fortunately, they weren't broken and while it hurt, I could move them kinda ok. That's a relief. I look at my clothes to see if they were torn up somehow. Nope, my red (the best color) sweater is still intact along with my black sweatpants. I move my hand to my head to feel for any injuries other than the one from falling and banging it on the edge of that hole. Damn, my forehead has a smallish to biggish cut and is bleeding. 'Well, at least I'm not injured anywhere else.' After that, I lifted myself with my arms to try and sit up to look at my surroundings better. But I could barely do the action since there was a lot of pain shooting up my back suddenly. I stopped trying to sit up to rest a bit. Everything in my back and head hurt so much. This pounding in my head won't go away and the massive pain in my back is a huge and obvious problem. So for now, I opted to look at the sky to search for the hole that I fell through and brought me to this odd place. Soon enough I found it. Now that I look at it, it seems more like a portal, but...

"It's so far away... And it might take a long time too... How will I get back to Japan in time? And more importantly home?" This troubled me. The thought of never seeing my friends and family again was a grim reality to me. Like the thought of having the world I live in about to end and I am the only one to make it to a safe haven but everybody I care about doesn't make it and dies. I sighed.

"I have to get back home or I'll be stuck here for who knows how long." I looked both sides of me to see if there was any civilization or anything, but all I saw were fields, fields, and more fields ('Where the hell did those cherry blossoms come from?') before I gave up and stared at the portal in the sky for a bit longer before I noticed it shrinking.

"Wait, is the portal-hole thing moving away? No... I think it's closing." I rubbed eyes to see if I was both crazy and wrong. Unfortunately, I was both not crazy and right, much to my horror.

"No! Please! Don't close up on me!" I tried getting up but the pain in my back flared up and prevented me from moving too quickly. 'C'mon you stupid body of mine! I have to get up quickly to find a way to get home!' Somehow, through my determination to get back home, I finally got up on my feet. My head was spinning as I did so. I put a hand to my head to steady it. But as I try to shake off the dizziness and looked up, I saw it was too late. The portal was gone. I reached out to where the portal was and cried out.

"NO! DAMN IT! WHY!?" I would've got on my knees and slammed one of my hands into the ground but, I didn't do that for fear of not getting up again. I weakly spoke out.

"No.. why did it have to close up?" I lowered my head in sadness, the blood dripping off my face and onto the ground.

"Hey!"

I lifted my head and looked around me to find the source of the sound. 'Where did that come from?'

"Up here dummy!" I looked up and see the slightly worried face of a short, very lightly tanned, floating girl with aqua hair, cerulean eyes, a blue dress, a blue ribbon on the top of her head, and six crystals floating behind her. Three of those things that give a basic description of the girl seems wrong. More importantly, the girl is floating, has aqua colored hair, and crystals coming from her back.

"I-is this for real?" I stutter.

She seemed confused by my words. She then spoke again.

"What? What the hell does that mean?"

Giving one of my lopsided "NO NEED TO WORRY, EVERYTHING'S A-OK" smiles, I spoke to her "Ok, judging by the fact that you are confused and that I am in immense pain means I am not dreaming." The girl laughed a bit and smiled.

"Well, why would you be dreaming if you are awake and in pain?" I couldn't help but chuckle and smile for real this time. Her smile was contagious and uplifting, but just a little bit though.

"I don't know girly, what if you were asleep but thought you were awake in your dream because it seems so real?" Her smile gone away after I finished my sentence. Worried I said something wrong I was about to apologize but her eyes widened further. Like I gave a revelation of some kind.

"Whoa... I never thought of that before..."

"Well, now you have thanks to me! Now if you excuse me. I have to find somewhere to heal up and rest. My back and head are killing me..." I slowly turned and was about to walk away before she spoke again.

"Wait! I know a place where you can rest!"

I turn to the left to look at her. "Really? You do?"

"Yeah! Trust me, I know this entire place like the back of my hands!" The small floating girl put her hands on her hips, looking like she did something triumphant even though nothing really happened. It was cute.

"Well if you do, then lead the way!"

"Alright! Follow me, injured person!" She zoomed off, leaving me in the dust.

"Uh..."

She then came back and sheepishly smiled, embarrassed that she left me behind.

"Sorry... Forgot you couldn't move all too well." I stared at her for a bit before I started to laugh lightly.

"Heh heh. It's no problem. From how you acted right now, you seem like the type of person to does things without thinking." She narrowed her eyes at me accusingly like I just insulted her right now.

"Are you saying I'm an idiot?" I stare at the blue haired girl confused. When did I even say that she's an idiot?

"No. Where did you even get that? I just said that you pretty much act impulsively. Not calling you an idiot."

"Well, it sounded like you called me one..."

"Oh come on. Even if you were one, I would say I'm a much bigger idiot than you first." The girl looked surprised at my statement of calling myself a bigger idiot than her.

"Well, what makes you a bigger idiot than anyone else here?" She obviously excluded herself from her question. Just to humor her, I gave an idiotic smile to the floaty girl.

"Have you tried not looking where you are going, not listen to the warnings that could save you, trip and fall into a portal thing along with banging your head on the edge of it since it's on the ground?"

"No...?"

"Then you aren't as idiotic than I am. In fact with those wings, you might be smarter than me because you use them. Even though I don't have wings and you probably don't look where you are going too." She looked even more surprised now. I think it's because I said she was smarter than I am. She seemed hesitant before she spoke.

"You think I'm... Smart?"

"If you have more common sense than me in my situation? Then yes, yes you are. Besides I'm a Professional Idiot anyways." I saw the girl smirk a little from my proclamation of being a 'Professional Idiot'. She's probably trying to hold in her giggles from the way she's shaking.

"You're a "Professional Idiot"?"

"That's right! If it's an idiotic thing to do but it's safe? Then I say do it! If it's an idiotic thing to do but it's not safe? Then don't do it. Simple as that. And I'll be the idiot to test those things out!" I see her laughing hysterically now. I decided to wait for her to calm down, even though I was in pain the whole time the exchange went on for. It took her a little while to calm down but, she did.

"Ok... That was funny! You seem like a cool guy! What's your name? And what are you?"

"My name is Michael or you can call me by my nickname, Mike. And what am I? A human obviously!"

"Really?" She seemed oddly intrigued. You're a human?"

"Um yeah. Can't you tell?" The girl rested one of her arms in her hand, leaned into it and looked at me.

"Well... I guess you don't seem to have anything different to make you a yokai, and you have a deep-ish voice and a kinda hairy face, so you can't be a girl..."

"Hold on for a moment there. You thought I was a girl?"

"Umm... I was far away when I first saw you, and you have long hair so... Yes."

"Well... As long as you only make that mistake from that far because of my hair, then it's fine." I laugh. "Anyways... What's your name? It's only fair you give yours since I gave you mine."

"Oh! Yeah! My name is Cirno! Don't you forget it!"

"I won't. Now shall we get going to that place? I'm getting a lightheaded..."

"Yes, we can! Onwards!" We began walking, or in Cirno's case, flying to our destination. Though it might take a while with my injured back, making me move just slightly slower than a slug. Cirno looked back at me as she was in front of me leading the way.

"Hey, can you um... You know... Move faster?" I felt a bit guilty as she said that.

"Trust me I want to. I just don't want to agitate my back any more than I should, so I'm going purposely slow. Sorry."

"It's fine. Don't want you even more hurt, right?" I smiled at Cirno. Feeling a bit better about my current condition.

"Right, let's keep moving." After that was said, we carried on until night fell. I have a feeling this will be an interesting relationship and an eventful adventure if those stories in books or fanfiction have told me.

* * *

 **And another chapter is done! So to get something out of the way. Yes, I changed the rating to M. For that reason, later on, there will be blood, cursing, and encounters of the mildly sexual kind. But don't worry, there won't be any sex scenes. Only innuendos. So... Yeah. Uh... Addio~! TheAuthor  
**

 **PS. I suck at these author notes...**


	3. Chapter 2: To The Scarlet Mansion

Into the night we traveled from the open fields into a forest that's unknown to only me. While I was being the "slug" as I called myself, I was listening to Cirno's stories of her adventures. Though most of the time it sounds like she wasn't successful and she tries to cover it up with her saying that she was "being nice and let them win". I looked at her and for some stupid reason that only I would know, she never told me what she was, and judging from how those crystals flutter, she could be a fairy of some kind but, I'm not sure. 'Maybe I should ask her...'

"Hey Cirno? Sorry to interrupt you telling me the tales of your exploits, but can you tell me the species of... Whatever you are? You never told me." Cirno stopped talking and looked at me with a confused eyebrow raised.

"You mean you can't tell?"

"I think I know what you are but, I want you tell me and confirm it."

"Well I'm an ice fairy! And a powerful one too!" Cirno struck a pose and gave a confident smile.

I couldn't help but chuckle. She never ceases to make me laugh in the past few hours or so. "So cute..."

She looked shocked at my calling of her being cute. "W-w-what did you say?!"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

With a pink blush on her face she pointed an accusatory finger at me. "Y-y-you called me cute!"

I looked at her finger, then back at her. "Is there a problem with me calling you cute? I mean during the whole time I traveled with you, the way you act, how you just lit up when you talked about your adventures, and with how small you are. Anyone in their right minds would agree that you are just downright adorable right now."

As Cirno's pink blush turned full on red, she put her hands on her face very embarrassed that I called her cute. She quickly took her hands off her face, grabbed my sweater, and started yelling at me.

"Stop calling me cute! I'm not cute! And I'm not adorable! I'm the best and most awesomely badass fairy of all time!"

I held up one of my arms in defence and the other on the side of my head. "Alright, alright. I'll stop calling you cute and adorable. Just stop yelling you'll make my headache a bit worse. Please."

Cirno let go of my sweater. "Thank you... And I'm sorry for yelling when you have a headache."

"You're welcome, I guess." I look up at the starry moonlit sky. "You sure you know where we are going is where we could sleep comfortably?"

"Well, the place we are going to will have nice beds to sleep on! At least I think we're going the right way..."

"Hm." I say nothing else after that because frankly I'm not good at making conversations. Even though it may not look like it with how I'm talking with Cirno.

We kept walking through the forest with nothing in particular happening until a glint of something shiny caught my eye.

"Huh? What's that?"

"What's what?"

I turned my head to look at the shiny thing. 'And if it's shiny, that must mean it's good.' With that logic in mind I walk toward to the sparkling object. Cirno followed as well obviously. As we got closer to it, the item was now identifiable.

"It's a silver pocket watch with a case alongside it. Why's this here? Did someone lose it?"

"Why is there a pocket watch out here?"

"I don't know..." I looked around the area before looking to the sky. 'It's a small and open area. And The moons in the perfect spot for the pocket watch to glitter in its light. This could only mean one thing...'

"It's a plot device." I whispered out my genius answer.

Cirno looked confused from hearing me say that. "What? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, just me being a dummy. Now could pick up the watch and its case for me please? I would but... You know."

"Alright, I mean it's nice to know the time right?" Cirno went to pick up both of the things I asked for and handed them over to me. I looked at what time it is.

"Hmm. Since it's night we can safely assume it'll be in the post meridiem soooo... It's 10:28 pm. It's kinda late but we can keep moving."

"Alright! Let's keep moving! Follow me!"

I close the pocket watch, put it back in its case, put it in my pocket and followed Cirno. After walking for a bit more we stumbled upon a mansion of some sort with a wall surrounding it. There seems to be only one gate to the mansion.

"Well! It seems you lead me to somewhere pretty good! I have to say you did a pretty good... job?" I looked to Cirno and she seemed to be frightened and didn't move.

"Cirno? You ok?" I asked her waving my hand in her face. She snapped out of her terror filled paralysis and looked at me. She grabbed my left arm and pulled gently, not to put me in more pain.

"Wrongplaceletsgofindsomewhereelseandsleeponthegroundsincethatsmuchsafer!" I was baffled at Cirno's behavior. Where in the hell did the brave and amazing Cirno that she projected herself to be, go?

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's wrong? And why are you acting like that?" She looked at me again with fear filled eyes.

"That's the Scarlet Mansion! It's a dangerous place and I don't want to die today!" The air started to get a tiny bit chilly.

"Ok but, I think we should try to at least ask before we pass this place up completely." Cirno's eyes widen and the air somehow got colder. Only a tiny bit more.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? WE'LL DIE BEFORE WE EVEN GET INSI-!" I slapped my free hand on her mouth before she could yell anymore.

"Ok, One: Stop yelling my head hurts more now. Two: Let go of my arm. And three: We'll be fine since I have a plan!" After I finished what I had to say I took my hand off Cirno's mouth and she let go of my arm and looked at me with an unsure stare.

"You have a plan?" She said that uneasily.

"Yep! All I have to do is say that I'm from some some rich family and that my mom taught me how to do things like sneaking and taking things of use." Cirno still seemed unsure, she looked around to probably see if anyone was around before looking at my freed arm.

"Oops..."

"What?" I looked at my now frozen left arm. "Oh. Ok." Surprisingly, this doesn't hinder me at all.

"What do you mean ok? I was panicking and froze your arm by accident..." I shook my head in amusement.

"That's what it is, right? An accident. Besides even though it looks like it's frozen it certainly doesn't feel like it and for some reason it gives a pleasant coolness to my arm." She tilted her head, confused.

"Wait really?"

"Yeah, really. In fact... I bet I could break free of the ice if I move my arm around."

"Then do it. I wanna see you break the ice I created by moving your arm." I did as Cirno said and moved my left arm around. Miraculously the ice just shattered to pieces. I stared at my arm.

"Huh, neat." 'I can't believe that actually worked. How the hell did the ice that was made by what I assume is magic just shatter so easily?' I looked up from staring at my arm to see Cirno looking at me in amazement.

"That was awesome! How did you do that?" She took my arm to inspect how I could've easily broken the ice...

'Oh my god. There is so many bad puns I could use around her. This is great. I have to use one now!' "Ahem." Cirno looked up from my arm to look me in the face. "Hm?" I readied myself to use a bad pun.

"I guess you could say I'm good at... 'Breaking the ice'!" She stared at me before she broke out in giggles. 'Aw yeah, Cirno is someone that will like my bad puns.'

"Pfft hahahaha! That was pretty good!" She kept on laughing.

"Well there will be more where that came from! Anyways, let's get moving on with the plan, alright?" Cirno took a little bit to calm herself from laughing. While I did lift her mood a bit, she still looked a bit uneasy but ready nonetheless.

"Ok... Let's go and... Hopefully not die." We ventured to the gate and saw a red haired woman in green clothing standing next to the gate. 'Wait. Did I miss her when I was looking at the place?'

"Cirno, who's that?" I whispered a question to my companion. She tilted her head, probably trying to remember who this lady was.

"Ummm. I forget but... I think she's the guard so no one can go through, and I think she guards the gate in the day..."

"Then shouldn't that mean she should be home while someone else takes her place?"

"I don't know! I stay away from this place ok?"

"Ok... Let's get a bit closer to see if she has the keys on her." Cirno nodded and we quietly went closer to the woman. As we got closer and to the side, she had the keys on her. How lucky!

"She has the keys! Now all we need to do is take them, use the right one on the gate and put it back quietly. Simple!" I whispered to Cirno. She gulped quietly and I went to take them. I had to be even more quiet than I already am. 'And that's pretty quiet for someone like me. Even though it may not look like it.' Gently grabbed the keys and lifted them off the red haired guards person. Still didn't make a sound. Then I quietly went to the front of the gate and looked for the right key. Fortunately the fancy looking one that I used first was the right one. But as I opened the gate it squeaked. Fearfully I look over to the guard. She's still sleeping, good. Quickly as I can, I opened the gate just enough for me to slide through and close it, squeaking as I did so. I tried to look to see if the guard was still sleeping, and thankfully she was. Finally I beckoned Cirno over and she floated to me.

"Ok, I want you to be extremely quiet and use this fancy looking key to lock the gate, put them back on the guard, and float over the fence. Ok?" She looked at me before giving me a shaky nod and taking the keys by the fancy one. She locked the gate and went over to the guard. She put them back but it sounded like the guard was going to wake up... Nothing. I look up and see Cirno float over the fence and to me. Once everything was done, we quickly and quietly went closer to the mansion.

"Holy shit that was way to close. But we did it. Man my heart is pounding, it's like it's trying to get out of my chest." I place a hand over my chest.

"I thought we were gonna die! But we didn't!" Cirno was looking at her shaking hands.

"Yeah! And you know what?" She looked up from her hands and at me.

"What?"

"This will be a story to tell everyone how you infiltrated the Scarlet Mansion and lived!" Her eyes widened when I told her how she will tell a story of how she survived the mansion.

"You're... Right! I mean, I'm a badass that fears nothing! And if I can stay a night in the Scarlet Mansion and live... I should have nothing to fear after that!" Cirno looks happy of conquering the fear of staying at the Scarlet Mansion. "Nothing will stop me after this!" Cirno struck a pose of confidence.

"That's the spirit! Now can ask for one more thing before we go?"

"Ask ahead my fellow thrill seeker!"

"Since I can still move freely after you freeze me... Can you put a thin layer of flexible ice on my back to help with the searing pain in it?" She stopped posing and looked at me.

"Um I can try." I turned around let Cirno do her magic. 'Another pun I can use!' She started freeze my back in a thin layer of flexible ice. After she was done I felt a lot better than how I've been the past hours how I got here. I bent forward to test my back by reaching to down to my feet, and to my surprise, I was able to touch my toes. I stood back up fully again.

"Wow Cirno, you really... 'worked your magic'?" Cirno started to giggle a bit from my pun.

"Ok enough shenanigans, right Cirno?"

"Right! Let's go into... The Scarlet Mansion!" With that said we walk towards the front of the door and I opened it. But a thought appeared in my head and left quickly as I did that.

 _'Why was that so easy?'_

* * *

 **Slight update to the chapter to let you guys know I'm not dead. Just have to deal with stuff that messes with my sleep.(Also I lost the original authors note due to my own idiocy. Rip.).**


	4. Chapter 3: The Owner And Maid

We walk into the mansion and I close the doors behind us. While there are no windows in the room we are currently in, what looks to be an entry hall with a staircase in the front, is nicely lit and the rooms are much bigger on the inside.

"This place is much bigger on the inside than it is outside..."

"Yeah... How do you think this was done?" I look at Cirno and answered her.

"Magic maybe? I mean you can create ice so it must be possible, and it seems like the owner of the home is either not in this part of the house or isn't here right now... Should we wait a bit?" Cirno shrugs her shoulders and we stood there a little bit. Waiting for whoever would meet us. As we stand there I was lost in thought, trying to figure out how I was able to break the ice on my arm and have it not freeze my spine.

'How in the hell did I do that anyways? Was the ice weak enough for me to break it? And why did the ice on my back feel nice (heh) and not freezing my spine to the core?' After a while we heard two sets of footsteps from up the stairs. Coming down the stairs was a small, red-eyed, purple haired girl with a pink hat and dress came down accompanied by a blue-eyed, white haired girl in a maid outfit was alongside her.

'The girl in the maid uniform obviously works here and the little girl must be a resident of this place... Or she could be the owner.' The girl then spoke to us in a fake and exaggerated noblewoman-like accent.

"Hello, and welcome! I am Remilia Scarlet! And this is my maid Sakuya! What brings you two here to my humble abode?" I glance at the girl and it looks like she's trying to hold in her laughter. I then look over to the maid. The maid has her hand on her head as she shakes it. She gives me a shrug of her shoulders as she returns my gaze.

"Well, that throws my original plan out the window." The girl rests her head in one of her hands.

"What do you mean by that, my unannounced guest?"

"I was going to act like I was from some important family that learned how do other things from his mom, like steal stuff of importance. But since you aren't what I pictured at all, no offence, and the way you act... It's kinda not needed. Though I did kinda break in here to ask you for a place to rest..." The girl giggled, obviously amused of my plan. She stopped herself from giggling to speak to us.

"I have to say, if you had gone through with your plan I would've believed you! But right now. Let's get you patched up hm? That wound on your forehead seems troublesome."

"Wound...?" I felt my forehead to feel there was the cut that I completely forgot about. It's scabbed over a bit but still feels bloody and now that I look at myself downwards, the blood is caked into the right side of my sweater and it also stopped hurting earlier today and really wasn't as much of threat to my overall health. Somehow. I take my hand off my forehead.

"Oh yeah..." I drift into thought to try and remember how long it's been since I've fallen into this world.

'It must have healed over the time I was here, but how long was I here? Let's see... I woke up at 8:30 am back in Japan and probably fell at 9:00 or 10:00 am so... It must have been at least 13-14 hours since I've fallen into the portal that leads to this world and found that pocket watch. It also doesn't hurt as much now for some reason so...'

"Nah it's probably nothing, you don't have to get it wrapped up." I shrugged my shoulders as I said this. The girl looked a little confused and her maid raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean it's 'probably nothing'? You're injured! And since you are technically a guest in my mansion I want you to feel as comfortable as possible! Sakuya!" Sakuya stood attentively and looked at the girl.

"Get some bandages, a couple of washcloths and water to wash the blood off of our injured guests face please?" Sakuya nodded and politely responded to the girl.

"Yes, mistress Remilia." Sakuya ran off pretty quickly and came back with some bandages, some water in a bowl and a couple of washcloths a little while later.

"I have returned with what has been requested mistress. Should I get started?" Remilia nodded and the two started to walk down stairs before Remilia broke off in a different direction going somewhere else in the mansion.

"Sakuya when you are done tending to him, could you show our guests around the mansion real quick? I'm gonna need to check on something." Remilia shouted as she walked away.

"Yes, mistress. Here, hold these." Sakuya shouted back and then gave Cirno the bowl of water and bandages.

"Um, ok." Cirno stood there holding the bandages and the bowl of water while the maid dipped one of the cloths in the bowl and started wiping the blood off my face and neck.

"You know you don't have to do this for me, right? It's not even bleeding much right now." Sakuya looked me in the eyes and spoke informally to me.

"Mistress Remilia asked me to take care of your wound and wipe the blood off your face. So be quiet and let me focus. Honestly, if you took care of this much sooner I wouldn't have to do this for some intruding outsider." I frowned a bit at her rude behavior towards me.

"Well excuse me for not having the supplies to do so earlier. It's not like I forgot to bring my bag with me and that it had medical supplies. Yep I certainly had a med-kit in the bag I forgot. Oh wait, I didn't and I'm pretty much an idiot for not being prepared to enter a world that I didn't think I would literally fall into." As I finished my little rant Cirno looked shocked and gasped when Sakuya pulled out a knife from out of nowhere.

"How did you-" She didn't let me finish what I had to say and pointed the knife under my chin as she glared at me.

"Shut up and listen you, unwelcome intruder, I really don't care what happens to you or the fairy that came with you. But know this, if you go out of line during your stay here I will slice open your stomach and disembowel you. Understand?" I returned her glare before sighing and stopped my glaring.

"Fine, just at least let me live long enough to sleep ok? I wanna get the hell out of here with my stomach and intestines intact. And I'm sorry for being rude to you when you were just helping at your mistress' order." Sakuya, in turn, stopped glaring, put away the knife and went back to cleaning my wound amd cleaning it of the scabbed parts. Finally, she started to dry my face off with the other washcloth and then wrapped my head up with the bandages.

"You are forgiven. You should feel very lucky my mistress is in a good mood for now. If she wasn't, you would be dead by now."

"Ok, I mean it's good that she's feeling-wait what do you mean by 'for now'?" Cirno spoke up voicing her concern when I pointed out that the maid said 'for now'.

"Yeah! What does that mean!? Are we gonna die in our sleep!?"

"Unless you misbehave in here, you aren't going to die. She's just been upset that her younger sister is going... Nuts again and that she had to be locked up in the basement. Again." Sakuya said that like it's happened before.

"That's terrible." The maid nodded.

"It is. But it's for the best of everyone that she stays there until she calms down. Anyways, let's get moving on to the tour alright?" Before we gone onto our little tour, she called over a maid with fairy wings to take away and dispose of the bloody water along with cleaning the washcloths. Finally we began our tour and like every mansion it had a ball room, a huge kitchen, a dining room, some sleeping quarters for the workers, guest rooms, a roofed patio, and a garden. Pretty much everything a mansion should have. Even saw some of the other maids that have fairy wings.

'I think it's safe to assume most of the maids are fairies.' After the tour was done, we saw Remilia again, smiling and standing in front of a door. Sakuya went up ahead to stand by her side.

"Hello everyone! I see you are done with the tour. Now... May I ask something of our male guest here?" Her smile seemed to have some dark undertones to it.

'That's probably not good... But I have to play along for now.'

"What would you like me to do mistress of the Scarlet Mansion?" Her smile widened and put on an obvious 'innocent little girl' act in front of me.

"To correct you, first it's called the Scarlet Devil Mansion. And well... I was wondering if only you could help me with something... Like calming my sister down from her insanity-inducing tantrum?" The tone of her voice sounded sinister. A little worried, I look to the maid to see her reaction. And while she didn't show much from her face, I could tell that she was a bit surprised from the look in her eyes. Looking back at the red-eyed girl I asked her cautiously.

"What would happen if I were to refuse?" She giggled.

"You and your friend would die by my hands. You did sneak in here after all." Cirno gasped and Remilia still kept the act up.

'Yep. Knew it would be the case. I'm gonna die because I didn't listen to my new friend. But... I can make a bet if I do survive.' I folded my arms and looked the girl in the eyes and spoke confidently with a smile.

"If you leave Cirno out of this I'll go calm your sister down. In fact... If I survive I would like to be able to go here whenever I want. Cirno is included as well." The two looked shocked and when I looked at Cirno she practically had her jaw on the ground. Remilia didn't expect me to say that confidently and bet on me assuring my survival early now did she? She shook her head and looked at me again.

"Really? You want to go to my sister's room and risk your life, AND make a bet that you could come back here whenever you want?" I nodded still smiling.

"Yep. That's what I'm saying." Remilia blinked a couple times before looking to Sakuya and nodding to her.

"Open the door Sakuya, we are bringing our brave guest into the basement. But before you go, I must ask something before we send you to get slaughtered. What is your name?"

"My name? My name is Michael, but you can call me Mike."

"Well Michael with how confident you are acting right now, I kinda hope you survive, even though that's unlikely. Sakuya? Would you show Michael the way down to my sister's room in the basement?" Sakuya nodded and opened the door. I peered into the doorway. That's a lot of stairs.

"Come on, let's go." The white-haired maid walked down the stairs. I followed her before looking behind me to look at Cirno.

"You stay upstairs! This is something I have to do alone!" Cirno looked worried but nodded anyways.

"Even though you'll probably die, I still want you to come back alive! I don't want the only other cool person I met gone!" I gave a thumbs up.

"I will survive! Coming back uninjured is out of the question though." And with that said, I continued going down the stairs and heard the door shut. I went into my thoughts as I caught up to Sakuya.

'Well, at least I had a bit of fun during the short time I was in Japan. I hope my family can move on when I haven't been found and officially announced dead. But for now I'm going to look death in the eyes and I'm gonna win! Maybe.' With the thought ended, I kept walking down the seemingly endless stairs and it seemed to get a bit darker as we go down.

* * *

 **I'M BACK! AND I BROUGHT A NEW CHAPTER TOO! Now to give a reason why other than me having writers block is because my friend who helps edit this had a lot of work put on her and couldn't help edit. And I would not give you guys a chapter that is not complete. I would rather wait a while until she has time to help edit and not send out something that is not good. So yeah, that's why this chapter is so late. Anyways, to answer my first review. Mike doesn't really have s** **tu** **ff like bandages** **to help stop the bleeding, and as said in this chapter. He's not prepared nor would he even have medical supplies in the first place. And as to why the bleeding wound was never mentioned until now? He would rather focus on following his new companion than worry about it. Entering the mansion? Rather stay somewhere and hope the owner is a lot nicer than Cirno made it out to be. Well that's all I'm gonna say, Addio~ TheAuthor  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Small Talk And Joking Threats

'Stairs... Stairs... Stairs... Oh, look! More stairs. How much longer will it take to get down there? This is taking a very long time... I should ask Sakuya how much longer before we get to the basement floor.' I walked a bit a closer to the white-haired maid and tapped her shoulder. She looked behind herself to look at me, still walking down the stairs.

"Yes?"

"How much farther down do these steps go? Because I wanna get down there as quickly as I can." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why are you so eager to die? Do you really wish for death that much?" I frown, unamused.

"No. I just wanna know much longer it will take to get to the basement floor so I can calm your mistress' sister down. By the way... What is her name?" She stopped looking at me and turned her focus to descending the stairs.

"We're not much longer to the floor Flandre is on."

"Flan-drah? Flandre... Sounds French. It sounds like a variation of a French word but I can't place my finger on it..." Sakuya looked back at me again.

"Is this your way of making small talk?"

I shook my head. "No, in fact, I'm terrible at this type of stuff. I pretty much just keep quiet when I'm around other people and keep to myself, mostly because I have other things to do." Her face seemed to show a very slight intrigue but mostly didn't care.

"Then what makes this different? Surely this is the same, right?" I shook my head again.

"No, it isn't the same. I HAVE to interact with other people if I'm going to get back home. And look, we're finally on the floor." Sure enough, we are on the basement floor and Sakuya, again, turned her attention to the task. It wasn't long before started walking down a long... Empty... Corridor...

'Kill me... MORE NEEDLESS WALKING?!' The only good thing is that it's dimly lit. Just enough to see where you are going and not bumping into anything.

'This is agonizing! I need to keep my mind off this.'

"Um... Since I'm stuck in this... Realm? What abilities do you have? Since my friend can magically create ice. What can you do?" Just as I said that Sakuya stopped walking and the air around me felt still. Like time stopped moving the moment I said that. Cautiously I stood still, waiting for a moment when Sakuya moves. Then she turned around, knife in hand. Suddenly, she threw the knife and it started floating in the air. Within the peripheral of my eye, I saw the blade just floating near my left cheek, ready to slice it. For some reason I didn't flinch, probably because I saw that she already had the weapon in her hand before she threw it.

'It seems like she stopped time... Wait... I have the best idea, just to mess with her if she turns away from me!' Just as I finished my thought, she turned away. Quickly, I grabbed the knife by its handle and hid it behind my back deliberately making no effort to return to my original position. It seems like she's thinking for a bit, like she's deciding on something. When she seems to be done thinking or whatever she turns around and had a look of confusion. She walked up to me and looked me up and down.

'Yes! Now I have to wait for the opportunity mess with her. And I am glad I'm able to keep a straight face right now.'

"I could've sworn I threw a knife near his face... And why is his arm like that?" Just as she raises her hand to touch my face, I took her by surprise, swept my leg from under her, pushed her to the ground with my free hand and put the one with the knife on her neck lightly just to not accidentally cut. Sakuya's face held shock and surprise. And it seems like time is back to normal.

"How did you-" I cut her off.

"Did you really think that freezing time would work? Especially when you know nothing of who you are messing with?" I got up off of her and pulled her up. I handed the knife back to her and widely grinned.

"You are lucky I'm a nice person. Because if I wasn't, I would've killed you the first moment we are alone far enough away." Her eyes widened when I said that. Possibly because she thinks she almost lost her life messing with a formidable person.

'This is too good! And am I glad that she didn't retaliate when I surprised her like that.' Sakuya opened her mouth to speak.

"How were you not affected by me stopping time? And now that I think about it... You were breathing when I got closer to you, just very slowly." I laughed lightly. The fact that she is wary of me is just great.

"Well, if you must know... I have a certain... Ability." She narrowed her eyes.

"What is this... Ability of yours?" I smiled.

"What? Don't you see him? He's floating behind me to my left." I nudged my head in the direction I said.

"Who's behind you?" My smile became wider.

"Why, the reason for my ability! My Stand." Sakuya looked confused when I said 'Stand'.

"What is this... Stand?" I laughed again and went to explain.

"A Stand is an ethereal being that, well 'stands' beside you and fights. And it has a name. Its name is... [The World]." Her eyes widened again.

"What? 'The World'? That sounds like my magic ability..."

"Really? Well now that I know the magic you used has the same name as my Stand, I now expect it to stop me completely. But then again... The World can't be attacked unless you are a Stand user. Even then you wouldn't be able to do much anyways."

"Why wouldn't I be able to do much? And why can't I see your Stand?" She seemed to be getting agitated by my bullshitting that's unknown to her.

'I should wrap this up before I actually get killed by her.'

"Well to answer your second question first. You have to be a Stand user to see other Stands. And for your first question? I can stop time myself."

"What?"

"Yep. I can stop time and thankfully it's a passive thing that I cannot be affected by other ways to stop time. And since you don't have a Stand, you wouldn't be able to see my Stand attack you. You would be helpless against me. But... Since I'm here to calm your mistress' sister down, I won't do that." Sakuya looked down like she was thinking again. She looked back up to look me in the eyes and pointed at me.

"Well if you can stop time... Then show me! Show me you can stop time by getting in front of me!" Knew she would say that. I crossed my arms and said one thing.

"No." Sakuya had a look of extreme confusion.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"As it exactly means. And it means no." Sakuya stopped pointing and glared at me.

"I didn't ask for what no means! Why won't you show me that you can stop time?"

"Simple. It affects my health in bad ways whenever I stop time. For example: I'm starting to have heart problems in the worst way since I've used my time stop way too much just a few days before I even entered this world so... I don't want to risk my heart stopping for good before I even have the chance to see my family again." Sakuya stopped her glaring.

"Your heart is... At risk of stopping completely if you stop time?" I nodded.

"Yep. I'm worried about stopping time again so quickly." Sakuya's face softened a bit and she looked down at the floor.

"... I apologize for asking of something that could endanger your life. I don't want you to die yet at least." I chuckled and walked up to her.

"It's fine. And you wanna know why it's fine?" She looked up and into my eyes.

"Why?" I gave her a wide smile.

"Because I have been messing with you the whole time!" Sakuya just stared at me, probably unable to comprehend with what I just said.

"... What?" I laughed at her response.

"The whole thing about me having this ability called a 'Stand' was a complete joke! Except for me being able to not be affected by your magic, don't know why I could still move when it's in effect. And me possibly not seeing my family again as that's no joke." No response came from Sakuya. She just stared blankly.

"Um, Sakuya?" Nothing except for her tilting her head down.

"You ok-ACK!" Suddenly her arm shot up and grabbed me by the neck. She spoke in an eerily calm voice.

"You were messing with me the whole time? You made me believe I up against a powerful being that couldn't be stopped by my magic and that if I made the wrong move... I would die. Now you... You are going to die. How will I do it you may ask? Not by ripping out your guts. No. I'll kill you by caving in your skull." Sakuya looked up stared me down with cold, dull and unfeeling eyes.

"Say goodbye to your life."

'Well shit. Goodbye world, I messed with the wrong person and now I'm gonna die.' As I saw Sakuya raise up her arm and clench her fist tight she reared it back ready to strike me. I closed my eyes when she was about to hit me, waiting for my death.

'...Where's the death? Why is my skull not caved in?' Slowly I opened my eyes to see Sakuya's fist just inches away from my face. Her grip on my neck loosened and just as let go of it, she slapped me with the hand the was going to punch me. I brought a hand to my stinging cheek.

"Wha-?"

"Got you." Sakuya was smiling lightly.

'She tricked me. She made me believe that she was going to kill me.' With the situation less grim, I started to smile, then I burst out laughing. As I was laughing, Sakuya started laughing too, but more lightly.

"PFT-HAHAHA! YOU TRICKED BIG TIME THERE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME."

"Hmhmhm~ Yes I did. Besides, I wouldn't kill you anyways since you are going up against Flandre." I calmed myself from laughing.

"Oh yeah, I have to calm the crazy sister down. Right. Well, let's get going with you leading me to where she is." Sakuya nodded and we started walking again. But instead of silence, there was some chatting with each other on simple topics like favorite foods, favorite colors, and the like.

'What a change of events! First, it was all serious, then it was jokes that turned life-threatening to jokes again, and finally small talk. All I have to say is that this was the weirdest way to ward off boredom. Making threatening each other's lives as jokes… Hah.' Sakuya stopped in front of a door we came across.

"This is Flandre's room. Are you ready to enter?" The door seemed normal enough, however, it did have a foreboding aura to it.

"I have one question before I enter. What is she like and what are her magical abilities?"

"Like her sister, she's a vampire with superhuman capabilities that can shoot magical energy blasts, can create three clones of herself that can attack as she can. She possesses a crooked clock needle for a weapon, but she gave it to her sister for some unknown reason. She also has the ability to **destroy absolutely anything and everything within her grasp**." I gave a grim smile and chuckled lowly.

"Aren't I in for a treat? I have to deal with a super strong vampire with the ability to destroy anything within the palm of her hand. I did ask for this, and I'm gonna go through with it. Open the door please." Sakuya nodded and opened the door. Just as I was about to walk in she grabbed me by the shoulder and stopped.

"What is it?" Sakuya seemed to think for a moment before speaking.

"If you do live through the hell that was presented to you... I'll make you my best tea for when you do survive." I smiled a bit more lightly this time and nodded.

"Alright. But it has to be tomorrow. I need sleep and can't have anything with caffeine keeping me awake you know?" Sakuya nodded and let go of my shoulder. I walked into the room that could end my life in the mere moments ahead if I'm not careful.

* * *

 **Another day, another chapter. I feel like deserve a trophy for being mostly consistant in my chapter uploads. Nah. -TheAuthor**


	6. Chapter 5: Destructive and Ticklish

The door was shut behind me as soon as I entered the room. It's dark. Like really dark. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness a bit to try and see my surroundings. While I couldn't see far as I looked around, I was able to find a table to the side with a candle and some matchsticks on it.

'Well, that's convenient. Something to help me see in the dark.' I went over to the table and picked up the candle in my right hand and the matchsticks in my left. I stuck the match against the surface of the candle's holder and it lit aflame. I've brought the lit match to light the wick of the candle. After the candle was lit, I put out the match and pocketed the unused ones...

'Wait...' Feeling around in my pocket, I felt a box that contained the silver pocket watch. I took out the box from my pocket and flipped it open with my finger while still holding it in my hand.

'Shit... I should've asked Sakuya if it was hers and to keep it safe if it wasn't. And she probably is far away from the room by now.' Moving the case in my hand to the palm, I used my fingers to close the case and put it back in my pocket.

'I have to be careful not to get it destroyed. This is probably worth a lot.' Walking around the dark room, there were candles everywhere and of course, I have to light them. Who wouldn't in a situation like this? After a few more candles were lit, I heard some giggling. I looked in the direction of where the giggles were coming from. There were a couple of glowing red dots.

"Well isn't that ominous. A little girl's giggling coming from the direction of those glowing dots. Spooky." The giggles stopped and a snap of the fingers coming from the red dots. Suddenly, the room lit up revealing who the red dots belonged to. It was a girl in a red dress with a hat similar to Remilias, she had red eyes, blonde hair with a side ponytail, and weird wing-like protrusions with colorful crystals coming from them.

'This must be Remilia's sister, Flandre.' The girl who I assume is Flandre tilted her head to the side, probably trying to figure out who I am. She then spoke.

"Excuse me? Who are you? And why are you here?" She spoke with such innocence.

'Is she really that dangerous? She probably is and I should answer her questions quickly.' I cleared throat.

"My name is Michael and I'm here... To play with you after your sister asked me too." The sister of Remilia stopped tilting her head.

"My name is Flandre, and my sister sent you her to play? Well ok, let's play a little game then..." I kept my eyes on the small girl as to not let her out of my site.

"What kind of game?"

Flandre giggled. "A game that involves you dodging my attacks." Attacks? I stood on guard.

"And when does the game start exactly?" Suddenly a blast of, what I assume is, magical energy shoots right passed me.

"Oh, right now I guess." I started running as Flandre stood still and began shooting more magic energy blasts at me laughing all the way. There's a lot of them.

'This is bad. She's crazier than I thought she was! Think Mike, you know how to deal with crazy people... But the question is... How will I-' My train of thought was broken when a spear magic energy was shot in front of me causing me to stop running for a moment. I looked over to Flandre who shook her head.

"You think it would be that easy to win just by running? No, you are gonna have to work harder than that!" Two more spears formed in her hands and with a smile, she threw them at me. I managed to dodge them and started running again. This time instead of standing in one place, Flandre started moving around by floating. More and more spears were thrown and I kept dodging them whenever they got near me. Man, there is a lot of these things.

'Come on, think! How would I calm down a crazy child-like vampire girl…? Child… I got it!' Suddenly, an object I was running towards was destroyed instantly. Causing me to fall over on my back, shattering the thin sheet of ice that was on it. My back started to hurt again.

'Okay... Now I'm hurt again.' As I got up again, a magic spear impales my right shoulder and another in my left leg.

'...Where's the pain? Why doesn't my shoulder and leg hurt?' As I got up and touched my speared limbs in confusion.

'Seriously. Why is my shoulder and leg not in pain? Am I... No, I can't have something as bullshit as that.' I turned to Flandre who held out her hand with her palm facing upward.

'Shit, now she's gonna destroy me.' I stared down Flandre, waiting for her to do something but... Nothing's happening. Flandre's face had confusion written on it. What's going on?

"You have no eye..." Now I'm confused.

"No eye? But I have two right up here!" I pointed to my eyes but she shook her head and looked at her open palm.

"Not those eyes, the eye that's supposed to be inside of you. Everything has an eye and you don't seem to have one... What is the reason for that?" As Flandre was staring at her hand, I pulled the spear that's in my shoulder out slowly. Nothing. I feel nothing from it. I throw away the spear and went to pull out the one in my leg.

'I think I do have the bullshit ability... And right now I am glad for it.' As I finished pulling the spear out, I didn't throw this one away. I slumped over a bit to make it look like I was injured from her attacks, I then turned my attention back to Flandre, who was muttering to herself. The only words I could make out were the end of her thinking out loud.

"...Based on distance?" As she got close enough, I threw the spear and missed on purpose.

"What?!" She dodged, a bit startled probably thinking I couldn't do much and I leaped to close the distance between us with my arms outstretched. Pain was shooting up my back again as I tackled her to the ground... And tickled her sides.

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!" Flandre started to laugh uncontrollably from my tickle torture and was helpless.

"NO! HAHAHA STOP! PLEASE! I GIVE UP!"

"I don't believe you. So I'm gonna tickle you more!" She started flailing her arms and even though she was kicking me, it didn't really do much other than the discomfort to my stomach.

"NOOOOOOOO HAHAHAHA! I GIVE! I GIVE! I PROMISE!" She started to break out into tears from my tickling. Me being the merciful guy I am, I stop tickling her.

"Alright, I'll stop. Do you truly give up?" Flandre was trying to catch her breath but she answered my question nonetheless.

"Yes, haah, I, haah, give up." As she finally got her breathing under control. She sat down on the ground.

"Alright, you win. Wow... That was fun! Are we gonna play again!?" I sat down next to Flandre.

"Maybe. I don't know, I was sent down by your sister to calm you down." Flandre tilted her head.

"I thought Remilia sent you here to play with me?" I shook my head.

"No, I only said that I was sent here to play with you just in case you might attack me with my original reason."

"Oh..." We... Just sat there awkwardly after that. Not really saying much.

"Um... Want to show me your other magical abilities?"

"Sure." Flandre got up and walked a small distance away from me. Three more of her appeared from nowhere. Like they just appeared from literally nowhere.

"Cool. Are they exactly like you?" Flandre shook her head.

"No, they pretty much follow simple commands and have limited intelligence." The clones then disappeared at Flandre's command.

"Ah... Well time to go upstairs." I got up slowly from the ground and stood up straight, my back hurting all the way.

"Ow... I really wish my back isn't hurting right now... Anyways, want to come up with me?" Flandre shook her head.

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

Flandre looked down at the ground sadly. "Because my powers are too destructive, and I might eradicate everything..." I walked up to the small girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"So? That doesn't mean you can't at least explore the mansion! And besides, you could train and make it so you won't destroy everything!" Flandre looks up at me.

"How? How will I train then?" I released her shoulder and adopted a thinking pose.

"Hmmmm... Maybe you practice on not destroying small things! How should you do that you may ask? You start off big and work your way down to the smaller stuff. That way you won't destroy stuff without meaning too!" Flandre looked like she was gonna say that it wouldn't work but stopped herself.

"That... That might work... I might be able to have friends again..." Seeing the small girl have the hope of not destroying anything by accident made me smile.

"Good! Well, time to go up! Are you ready to go upstairs now?" I held out my hand to her. Flandre looked, retracted those... wing things and put her hand in mine. We walked out of the room and into the hallway. The hallway still sucks. Flandre seemed to think so too and asked me some questions.

"How come you aren't hurt from the magic spears that I shot into you? And that you don't have an eye that could be destroyed?" I frowned, remembering how I didn't feel anything when the spears pierced me.

"I have an idea but... I hope I'm wrong about it."

"Why?"

"Simply because it's unfair and I didn't earn it."

"Oh... Why is your head wrapped in bandages?" I stopped frowning.

"Sakuya wrapped it up for me, the reason for it is because there is a cut underneath it. That and I don't even have bandages with me anyways. It was bloody before she cleaned it up." We got to the foot of the stairs much more quickly. Huh. I looked down at Flandre and she looked up at me.

"I know you seem ok with going upstairs but... You can leave and go back, you don't have to come with me." Flandre shook her head and looked at me with a burning determination in her red eyes.

"No! I want to come with you! You might be the only person who could help me!"

"I don't know about me being able the help you all that much but... I'll try to at least." With that said, we ascended the stairs. Sure enough, they are the same stupid, boring stairs I saw before. They can go to hell.

"You know what? Ask me more questions, I need the distraction."

"Ok, ummm... Why did you look so calm when fighting me? I could've killed you."

"The reason I was calm when I was against you? Got into too many fights the almost ended my life. I've become... Less afraid of death. And I just learned not care about it and make jokes about it."

"You must be really brave then." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess... But I still have my fair share of fears too. Death just isn't one of them."

"Your fears, what are they?" I put my free hand to my chin to think what my fears are.

"Um... Not seeing my family again is one of them, losing the people I care about, and wasps. Wasps can all burn and die for all I care." I saw Flandre tilt her confusedly.

"Wasps? Why wasps?"

"I was attacked by them a lot when I was a kid. And it's because all they do is sting everyone unprovoked and are generally a bunch of bee lookalike assholes that don't make delicious honey, don't pollinate plants, and are nasty all the time! And don't get me started on Yellow Jackets as they're even worse! Oh hey, we're at the door." Sure enough, we were at the door to the main floor after I was done expressing my unending hatred for wasps and its cousins. I opened the door, we walked into the room where everyone is and closed it behind us. Everyone had looks of amazement as they stared at me. Remilia walked up to me and spoke.

"You... Did it... You actually survived... And you brought up my sister Flandre too... Well, a bet's a bet, you and your friend can freely come back to my mansion anytime you want." Cirno finally shook herself out of her daze, flew up to me and gave me hug.

"You're alive! I knew you would survive!" I let go of Flandre's hand and returned Cirno's hug and smiled before yawning. The exhaustion is finally starting to catching up to me.

"Yep, I did it. And I'm tired as hell..." I put one hand over my mouth as I yawned again.

"I have to ask before you go to sleep in one of the guest rooms, how did you calm down my sister?" Sleep is starting to take over, but I still answered.

"When she tried to destroy me... I waited for the right moment and tickled her."

"You... Tickled her?" I sleepily nodded.

"...Ok. I should send you to your room for the night. Sakuya? Would help lead our guests to their room?" Sakuya nodded.

"Yes, Mistress. Follow me please." Cirno stopped hugging me and floated beside me as we followed Sakuya from behind. It took us a while, I was falling asleep and stumbling along the way, Cirno was trying to help me stay awake long enough so we could get to our room, as we reached what I assume is our room, I remembered that I had the watch in my pocket still. I took it out and tapped Sakuya's shoulder as she was about to open the door. She looked behind to look at me.

"Yes, what is it?" I showed her the case.

"Is this yours? I would've given it to you earlier when we were in the basement but... It slipped from my mind." I opened the case to reveal the pocket watch and her eyes widened in surprise. Sakuya snatched the item from my hand and stared down at it.

"Yes, this is mine! How did you find it?"

"There was a clearing in the forest with the moonlight making it shine." Sakuya cradled the case in her hands.

"I've had this for a long time and carelessly lost it... You don't know how much this means to me... Thank you." Sakuya looked up from the case and smiled lightly. She puts away the pocket watch, opens the door and we walk in. The room wasn't much as it was for guests, luckily it had two beds. I tiredly yawned again.

"Well, I should get to bed, take off this sweater and wash up for tomorrow…" I take off the sweater to reveal a maroon shirt with dark grey sleeves. Luckily my blood didn't seep into it like my red sweater.

"I'll take that off your hands and have some of the fairy workers clean it for you. You have found my watch and succeeded in calming Flandre down."

"Really? Thank you, that's very nice of you." I handed Sakuya my sweater and she walked away. Cirno went to one of the beds and I went over to the other one and got under the covers.

"Hey, Mike?"

"Yes, Cirno?"

"I was really worried, you know? I mean like, you have gone down into what was your doom but, instead, you just survived the mansion's owners sister and got us free access to this place whenever we want to come back. I want to say that, you are really awesome. Perhaps even more awesome than me." I smiled at Cirno's praise.

"Thanks, Cirno, and I think you are awesome too. In your own way of course." I heard Cirno yawn before saying something like "Yeah, I am awesome..." and started to snore lightly.

'Heh, what an eventful and bizarre day. Falling into a portal into another realm, getting lead by a ice fairy that's not all that smart but is smarter than the morons I knew back home, sneaking into a mansion and making a bet with the owner who could kill me, joking with a maid through empty threats, stopping the owner's sister by tickling her when I had the chance, and making the maid happy by finding her pocket watch. And that's probably only the beginning.

I have feeling that this whole thing will get more crazier as time goes on. I just hope can get home in time before I die here. Or at least die in the world I'm more familiar with. But for now, I should worry about getting back to full health and sleeping.' I yawned one last time before finally going to sleep, getting some well deserved rest.

* * *

 **BETTER LATER THAN NEVER AM I RIGHT? But in all seriousness, my friend had study stuff to do and couldn't edit this chapter until she had free time. And to answer the questions in the review section thing(** ** **teh Stando was jus a prank bro)** , 1, is explained and he is'nt fazed by death anymore and 2, no he will not be a copy of Sakuya. He will have to do other things in order to use magic... And that's all I'm going to say for now! Addio~ TheAuthor**


	7. Chapter 6: Nightly Shenanigans

I felt my cheek being poked as I slept. I tried to ignore it but it kept going and was starting to annoy me, pretty much waking me up.

"Alright! I'm up, I'm up!" I rubbed the sleep dust out of my eyes and blinked a few times before looking in the direction of whatever was poking me. My eyes started to unblur and whatever it was came into focus. It was Cirno. Cirno is sitting on the side of my bed and was the one poking me.

"Cirno? What are you doing up? And why did you wake me at this ungodly hour?" She just stared at me before opening her mouth to speak.

"I can't sleep." I stared back at Cirno, who looks tired.

"What do you mean you can't sleep? You were fine a little while ago! At least I think it was a little while ago..."

"I was." Said Crino, who was extra careful to keep her voice to a whisper.

"Then why can't you go back to sleep?"

"Do you know the feeling of waking up for no reason and then trying to go back to sleep but can't because your eyes won't close shut?"

"Actually, yes I do. I had the same thing happen to me many times before." Crino seemed to perk up, knowing I had a similar experience. She probably thought she was crazy.

"Really? Do you know how to quickly get back to sleep then?" I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing the true answer.

"Sometimes, I'm able to get back to sleep on my own randomly but other than that? No. At least not at the moment right now."

Cirno frowned. I got out of the bed and try to think of something that could help her go back to sleep.

'Hmmm... What could help her go back to sleep?... Warm milk and honey maybe? That could probably work.' Actually, I thought of something right now that help you go to sleep." I see Cirno stop her frowning and looked at me confused.

"Really? I thought you couldn't help."

"I didn't say that. I just didn't think of something until now."

"Oh? Well, what did you think of?"

"It involves us going to the kitchen of this place." Cirno hopped off the bed and struck a leader-like pose.

"Then, let's go to the mansion's kitchen!" With my inner child coming forth, I went along with Cirno's little game.

"Yes, let us go on a mini-quest to get you back to sleep! Also, me as well since you woke me up." Cirno broke out of her pose and threw up her arms.

"Mini adventure!" The both of us exited the guest room and ventured into a hallway, walking down it. After some trial and error going through the mansion, we found the kitchen. It's a really big kitchen. And interestingly, leaning on a table, Sakuya's there in some pajamas and has let her hair loose from the two braids that she wore earlier.

"Hi, Sakuya." Sakuya looked to her side in our direction confused. She looks bit tired.

"Michael? Cirno? What are you two doing up?"

"I could say the same to you. But to answer you first, Cirno woke up for no reason and can't get back to sleep." I gestured to the guilty-as-charged ice fairy.

"Hm. Well, the reason I'm awake is because I couldn't sleep. So I decided to do some cleaning to tire myself out. Unfortunately, everything is spotless and now I'm stuck awake."

"Well, the good news for you is that I thought of something that could help everyone with going back to sleep." Sakuya looks a bit interested.

"Really? Well, what is it?"

"Yeah, you told me you thought of something." Cirno chimed in, asking me something too.

"A cup of warm milk mixed with honey." Cirno stared at me while Sakuya raised an eyebrow at my answer and spoke.

"Warm milk mixed with honey? How will that help?"

"There's something in the milk and honey the affects a hormone in our bodies that controls wakefulness and sleepiness. Forgot what it's called though... Anyways, it's supposed to help with going to sleep." Sakuya stared at me for a few moments longer before getting up from her seat and to a fridge. She opened the fridge and got some milk and honey out and brought it to a counter. She then went over to some cupboards, opened them and took out some cups and a pot. She placed the pot on a stove grabbed the milk, poured it in and turned it on. Letting it heat up. As we were waiting for the milk to warm up, Cirno decided to talk to me.

"How's your back?" I turned my head to look at Cirno.

"Doing a lot better now, thank you."

"That's good... So what's it like where you are from?"

"There's technology and stuff."

"Like what?"

"There are many things, like cars that can help with going to one place to another pretty quickly, phones to talk to people that are very far away from you, airplanes that carry many people and fly from one place to another, and many more." Cirno's eyes lit up in wonder.

"Wow. What's your favorite thing from your world?"

"Video games. Video games are most definitely my favorite thing."

"Wow. What's a video game?"

"It's something that can be played on something called a television or tv for short. And to explain what a tv is, think of moving pictures that can tell stories or be informative."

"That is so awesome!"

"It is. Man, I wish I had my Switch, then we could play some of the games that have multiplayer!" As Cirno was about to continue her excitement, Sakuya interrupted us with our drinks and handed them to us. We thanked her and she went to the counter to get her own and returned to where we are standing.

"I don't know how much honey I should have put in them so I used a teaspoonful for each of them."

"That's actually the amount I would use. But right now, it's drinking time." I brought the cup to my lips and took a sip of the drink. The sweetness is perfect. I went to slowly down the thing and finish it. After I was done, I saw Cirno was gulping her drink down while Sakuya took light sips of hers. Just as Cirno finished, the kitchen door opened and someone entered. Yawning as they entered, was the sleeping, red-headed gatekeeper. She rubbed her eyes a bit before she looked at me, and presumably Cirno. It looked like her mind was processing something for a few moments before her eyes widened and she pointed at us.

"INTRUDERS!" The gatekeeper then broke into a sprint towards us. Just as she did a jump kick to hit me, she froze in mid-air.

"...Huh?" I look to Cirno who has a surprised look perpetually stuck on her face. I turn my head to Sakuya who recently finished her drink and put the empty cup on the table. She walks up to the girl frozen in the air and shook her head and sighed.

"Honestly, I don't understand your logic right now." Just as she was about to probably move her to not hit anything, I moved next to Sakuya.

"Can I try something?" Sakuya snapped her head to the sound of my voice, her face shows some surprise.

"How did you...? Oh right, you aren't affected by my time stop for some reason. Anyways, what is it?"

"Just this." Took a hold of the girl's leg and head and flipped her upside down. I turned my head to Sakuya.

"Will her momentum stay the same? After she crashes, I will help clean up if that is the case." She stared at me before looking at the girl. Sakuya stuck out her arms and pushed the red-head until she was in front of a wall with nothing else but it to collide into. 'Right, she was going to do that earlier. Why did I say that? Oh yeah, I can be stupid at times.'

"There. Now, Time Resumes." As Sakuya said that, the girl started to slowly move in the air. The red-head expressed her confusion.

"Wait, what?!" She slammed into the wall and slid down it with her legs dangling in front of her as she was on the floor. Cirno looked on in confusion.

"What happened?" I gave Cirno the simplest of answers.

"Me and Sakuya." A very simple answer indeed.

"Oh. Ok." The downed girl got up and looked at us with a miffed 'Did you really?' look.

"Sakuya, what the hell."

"It wasn't just me." Sakuya gestured to me with her head and I waved to the red-head.

"He's the one who turned you upside down while time was stopped, somehow, I only pushed you towards a wall that doesn't have any obstructions in front of it. Besides, he has helped out a bit and made a bet that allowed him and the fairy next to him access here anytime they want." The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, really?" Sakuya nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, really." The girl got up, walked over to us and looked at me and I stared back. She looked back to Sakuya.

"OK, what did he do?"

"He calmed down Flandre." Cirno agreed with Sakuya.

"Yep!" The girl's eyes widened in surprise.

"What!?" She pointed at me.

"He calmed down Flandre!?" Sakuya nodded again and I shrugged.

"HOW?!" I looked at her and stared before answering.

"I dodged her attacks, got in close, and tickled her, after that, we talked for a bit... And that's basically it." The girl was slack-jawed, she couldn't believe what I said.

"And before you say that's impossible or something along those lines, think for a moment if that were the case." She stared at me for a few moments more before shaking her head and speaking to me.

"I… I don't know what to say other than, how? It's not that easy to go up against Flandre and live. In fact, it's suicidal. And those that did survive, excluding the more important residents of the mansion, are very few. Which is two. Well, three now I guess… Anyways since you survived and won a previously unwinnable bet, I suppose I have to let you two in anytime you want huh?"

"Yep, and now to do one thing that should've been done. Introducing ourselves to each other. My name is Michael, but you can call me Mike." I stuck out my left hand for her to shake it.

"Right. My name is Meiling Hong, Head Gatekeeper and guard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion." The girl who I now finally know the name of, Meiling, who stuck out her hand, grasped mine and shook it. Cirno stepped from behind me and stuck out her hand.

"And my name is Cirno! The strongest girl you will ever meet!" Meiling chuckled and shook Cirno's hand.

"And it's nice to meet you as well Cirno." When that was done, Sakuya stepped in smiling lightly and spoke after we were all done with our exchanges.

"Now that is all done and good." Sakuya crossed her arms and the smile she had turned into a frown.

"Why were you sleeping outside at night when it wasn't even your shift? While I'm a tiny bit glad that you were out there since he has helped calm down Mistress Remilia's sister. I'm also a bit angry that you were out there, without notifying either the Mistress or me, who could forward the message to her." Meiling was leaning sleepily, but awake enough, on the table as Sakuya spoke to her. Meiling yawned before answering.

"Ok the reason why I was outside was that the usual guard who works the night shift is sick and couldn't go, I offered to cover for her until some else could swap with me so I can go back inside and sleep in my room." Sakuya stopped her frowning when she heard the reason.

"Well, at least you have a good reason. Unlike some of the other workers around here. Alright since everything here has been resolved, I think it's time to finally go to bed." Meiling got up from leaning on the table and stretched.

"Yeah I should get going to my room, and before you go, what were you guys drinking? Can I have some?" Sakuya answered Meiling.

"We were drinking some warm milk with some honey in it, and no you can not have any. I made just enough for three people and I don't want to waste my time making you some." Meiling looked a bit sad and- 'OH MY GOD A TACTICAL OPPORTUNITY FOR A PUN!' I launched a pun that I had thought of immediately.

"Why would you be wasting time when you have all of it in "The World"?" Sakuya looked at me before she shook her head and smiled lightly as Meiling was chuckling from behind her.

"I don't get it." I looked to Cirno who tired and confused. Sakuya spoke to her.

"The joke is that one of my many magic abilities and spell cards that can stop time is called "The World"." 'Spell Cards? I'll ask later as I want to get to sleep now.' Cirno seems to get the pun and started giggling tiredly.

"Hehehehe, that's pretty good." I nodded my head and then stretched.

"Yep, now let's get to bed I'm tired as hell." Cirno fluttered up and land on my back which, thankfully, didn't hurt.

"Yes let's go to sleep, for our mini adventure is done." All of us walked out of the kitchen and went our separate ways. With Cirno on my back, we headed to the room we were currently sleeping in and opened the door. We entered the room, I closed the door and Cirno got off. She climbs into bed and finally fell asleep, with me doing the same. 'Finally, some sleep.'

* * *

 **GUESS WHO'S BACK?! ME! THAT'S WHO! Alright. I had writer's block. Simple as that. Except I was gonna work on this chapter and finish it much, MUCH earlier. Reasons being a blizzard hitting around a few weeks after I uploaded the last one. That and sitting at the computer screen staring at it not knowing what to write. And when I was finished, my friend couldn't help since she had stuff to do that required her attention. So... Yeah. Now to my views. Why the hell is the prologue my most viewed? Is because there are people that see and say "Nah"? Or is it something else? Anyways, I'm going to stop talking now and say, for now, Addio~ TheAuthor (Ps. I personally named this chapter, "THIS FUCKING CHAPTER" because of how much trouble I had with it.)  
**


	8. Update: am sry for laziness

**I'M STILL LIVING! I just... take too fucking long. And I have to say that I am sorry for making those that actually like this story suffer. Thing is, I'm a lazy fuck that looks at his work and says "Eh I'll work on it later" and just forget about doing it for the rest of the day. That and I just lost motivation after writing Chapter 6 since it gave me so much trouble. I was practically sitting there staring at it and getting more upset the longer I look at it for whatever reason (IStillDon'tKnowWhyItTookMeSoLong), while this chapter as I stated before, is pure laziness. So, I figured I'll give you guys an update and let you know I'm not dead. I'm just lazy. Anyways, I think that should clear things up and I'll try to focus my attention on working on Chapter 7. So sit tight and hopefully I won't laze about and push my work away.(AndIWon'tBeOneOfThoseAuthorsWhoLeaveTheirWorksOnACliffhangerWithoutFurtherNotice)  
**


End file.
